


In Heat

by BabyGrinch1399



Series: white cherry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Car Sex, Feeding Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: Set a while after Rough Day, Vincent promised to help Mat however he can. Now Mat has needs and Vincent is the only one who can take care of them, no matter when or where.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: white cherry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momokos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/gifts).



> Read Rough Day for the first part of this story

The road was empty, giving Vincent an excuse to test his car’s speed. Hey, he got a fast car, he wanted to drive fast. There was nothing but a long stretch of empty road that went on for miles and that was just what he liked. As the Impala roared down the road, Vincent was sitting behind the wheel, idly talking about things of the Old World that used to interest him. To the only set of ears that would listen. 

Mat sat slouched in his seat, sweat dripping off his forehead, his eyelids feeling heavy as he began to quietly pant as he squirmed and adjusted himself in his seat. “Hey, uh, Vince?” he asked quietly as the driver stopped with his story to respond “Yeah?” 

“Could you pull over? I need a minute…” Mat whined as Vincent nodded fast and immediately pulled over to the side of the road. Vincent had been extra cautious ever since fishing the little skeletal junkie from that horrid place. He didn’t know what exactly to do with someone in his condition, so he just treated him to the best of his ability. Admittedly, locking him in a room and making him go cold turkey probably wasn’t the safest bet, but it was all he could do. Methadone wasn’t exactly easy to find and he doubted Mat would get any better by drinking that fairy liquid shit. 

Three meals a day and bed rest was all he could offer. Starting off with soup to save the poor boy from having to expend energy chewing. Then he moved onto solids. God, it was like taking care of a baby, only more intense. Vincent would go out of his way, trading and grinding to make sure that he always had the right kind of food to give to Mat, he didn’t want this guy dying on him, he’d feel guilty. Was this what being a breadwinner family man was like? It was hard work, but it was worth it. 

First the drugs had left his system, then the cravings, then it was just nursing this man back to health. Vincent would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything from seeing a little bulge in Mat’s stomach, running his hand over the bump to feel actual food sloshing around inside, it filled him with more than just joy for this man’s well being, this was something more. Mat was completely clean with nothing but the memory remaining, but even still, there was something off about him, and Vincent would do everything in his power to try and help him.

Killing the engine to preserve gas, Vincent turned in his seat to look at the sandy haired male, blue eyes meeting teal, a small smile creeping across his lips at the sight of the other’s face looking less gaunt than before. “What’s up, dude. You gonna be sick? Do you need some air?” Vincent asked in full caretaker mode as Mat shook his head and pushed himself up in his seat. “Nah, nah, it’s just..” he paused, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. 

“It’s just, you spend so long being good at something, being told this is your purpose, then suddenly, like that” he tried to snap his fingers “You don’t have to do it anymore. Yanno?” he asked, immediately making Vincent think about his time in the military: EXO, the Marines, the war, being left on his ass with no purpose, leaving him feeling lost and confused, so he totally got it. But this revelation worried him deeply. Was this about the drugs? Was he about to relapse on him? Confusion and mild panic filled his face until Mat spoke again. “I need dick.”

Oh. Okay. Any fears and worries Vincent had were quickly extinguished with this revelation. “Oh… OH! Okay, uh. Well, I’ll try and help with that. Maybe find someone who can deal with it?” he asked as Mat rose up on his seat, propping himself up on his knees and sitting on his calves as he stared right at Vincent. “God, do I need to beg or what, is that it? Do you get off on begging?” he asked sarcastically as Vincent’s eyes widened, looking around in confusion “I don’t get off on anything, what are you talking about?” he asked.

“you’ve deflected every advance I’ve thrown at you. Since night one. You made it clear that you weren’t like those assholes back at the Villa. You didn’t take me as your own little play thing you… You cared for me, brought me back to fucking life when literally no one else would’ve even glanced at me. You could’ve left me and you didn’t. I’ve been trying to thank you the only way I know how to, but you won’t bite. Just, please, let me thank you.” he begged.

All of this was too much for Vincent. Mat was literally throwing himself at him for what? Doing the right thing? Then again, he did go above and beyond for the guy. Looking at the steering wheel to help him think, he pondered. Looking back over to Mat, his face flushed and his eyes widened. Mat had pulled his shirt off to show off his bare chest. Leaving him only in his shorts. Vincent couldn’t help but glance down at his body. Two pierced nipples, a heart tattoo underneath his collar bone (on the wrong side of the chest), a cute bump in his tummy where he’d been storing the fat that he’d been without his whole life. A tattoo of a flower inked onto the bump and a piercing in his belly button. 

“Do you like it?” Mat asked, grinding in his seat as he was getting visibly excited. “I’ve seen the way you look at my stomach when you’re feeding me. The way you rub it when you think I’m asleep.” he bit his lower lip, admittedly getting increasingly more excited as he spoke about it. “The way you feed me until I’m about to burst.” he practically moaned as Vincent looked away in shock. He couldn’t believe he was getting outed about this. He didn’t even realise it but what Mat was saying was the truth. He did think his tummy was cute, he loved the way it felt when he ran his hand over it. How the food sloshed around inside, his Mat would whine and moan when he was stuffed to the point where he couldn’t move. His cute burps, everything about him. God, Vincent had it bad. 

His hands gripped the steering wheel as Mat slithered into his arms with a devious smile, burying himself into Vincent’s muscular frame, sitting sideways on his lap, sliding the shorts off, leaving him bare. His cock springing freely and standing at attention. Vincent’s face was a deep shade of red now. He was embarrassed, God, everything Mat said was right, did he seriously have a crush on the little ex junkie he fished out of the gutter?

Mat answered that question for him as he let out a little surprised noise. “What do we have here?” he asked before grabbing Vincent’s bulge through his jeans sending bursts of pleasure jolting through his body. As Vincent was coming down from the pleasure of the attention his member got, Mat sneakily undid his pants and pulled his rock hard member out, audibly gasping at the sheer size and thickness of it. “Wow, you really do think I’m cute!” he moaned before sliding the cock in between his thighs, slowly jerking them up and down, enjoying the little moans he got from his saviour who looked like it had been too long since his little guy got some attention. “Do I really have to beg?” he then whispered. “Please, Vincent… Fuck me hard, make me yours… I need your dick, I need to feel you in me…”

These words sent shivers down Vincent’s spine as he looked at Mat and nodded. Mat grinned widely and stuck two fingers in Vincent’s mouth. Vincent was visibly confused for a split second before realising he had to suck. Once done, Mat pulled his fingers from the mouth with an audible pop before bringing them to his neglected hole, lubing it up and getting it ready for what was about to come. 

Vincent scooped Mat up bridal style, even with meat on his bones, he was still as light as a feather. He hovered his companion over his length, the tip brushing up against Mat’s little ass, making the rocker vibrate in anticipation. 

Teal eyes stared at blue and his head nodded. Vincent then slid him down, his thick member disappearing into Mat’s hole as a loud moan emitted from the pair of them. They had both been neglected and were in serious need of a release, and they finally found it. 

Vincent was in full control here. Bouncing Mat up and down on his cock as Mat could only moan in absolute pleasure. The sandy haired rocker’s hand snaked its way in between Vincent’s legs and began to play with the black haired man's balls. Gently caressing and squeezing them before his hand trailed down further. Vincent knew exactly what Mat was doing as he felt the tip of a finger slide into his hole.

Vincent then adjusted Mat so he was facing him now. Mat’s arms hooked around the steering wheel for support, his legs sprawling over Vincent’s shoulders, his feet pressed against the ceiling as Vincent began to pound his experienced ass faster and much harder than before. A hand slithering up to Mat’s neck and wrapping around it, an action that Mat encouraged and even assisted, sitting Vincent’s hand at just the right bit before feeling the grip tighten. 

Mat had never been fucked like this before in his life. Everyone was either too rough or too soft, but not Vincent. Vincent was a perfect blend. He was rough as he clearly hadn’t had some action in a while, but he was gentle because he cared about Mat and didn’t want to hurt him. It was actually kind of sweet, and admittedly kinda hot. No one had ever cared about him as much as Vincent had, was this what he was missing all his life?

He didn’t have much time to think about it as Vincent changed position again. Mat lay with his stomach pressed down against the passenger's seat and his chin resting out the window as Vincent hovered above him, sliding his member back into Mat’s outstretched asshole. Mat’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he felt Vincent relentlessly pound him from behind, his hand on his neck to pin him in place. His thick cock stretching out his walls, rubbing against his G-spot and ramming as far as it could go. God, this was exactly what Mat needed, to get fucked like a bitch in heat, to get absolutely railed by someone like Vincent, no doubt Vincent was getting off on the sounds Mat’s stomach was making, the food jostling around inside and his tummy rippling with each thrust.

Vincent started to tense up, calming down with the thrusts as he pulled out half way and began to rapidly jerk himself before he groaned loudly. Mat felt hot loads of cum shoot deep inside of him and all the way up his back when Vincent pulled out and spread his cheeks wide to see his masterpiece. 

Vincent audibly gasped as he saw Mat’s stretched out hole leak his load, white sticky fluid trailing down the rocker’s cock. Neither of them could speak for a while as they were trying to catch their breath. After a while, Mat looked behind at Vincent and smiled. “Okay.. Let’s go again.” he proposed to a surprised Vincent. “I haven’t came yet” he then poked Vincent’s still hard member, pulling off some left over cum from his head and slipping the finger into his mouth, finally getting a taste of Vincent’s seed. “And you’re obviously not done yet.” he then gestured to the back seats where it would ultimately be comfier with more space to move. “Besides, I gotta show you my skills. I’m not done saying thank you yet.” he cooed seductively while sticking his tongue out, showing off his tongue piercing, indicating he was good with his mouth as a smile crept onto Vincent’s lips, accepting Mat’s offer. 

The already hot car was gonna get a lot hotter.


End file.
